Christmas with Rose and Fang
by Rose Hitogoroshi
Summary: Just something I thought to share with you guys. Would help a lot if you have read my other stories first. Christmas nonsense fic.


Christmas with Rose and Fang

AN: Just something I throved in hurry. As always, my grammar isn't the best, so there is surely some mistakes, but please bear it. Thanks, sweeties! If you have any questions, don't stay quiet. Ask it boldly, I don't mind it. This might be a bit confusing but, oh well.

* * *

><p>It was peace time in New World. Marines weren't trying to kill pirates, pirates weren't stealing from villagers and villagers weren't afraid of marines or pirates.<p>

It was time of Christmas and no one was bearing bad intenions in their minds as they drank, ate and danced with each other. Even at ever summer islands, everybody were celebraiting of this jolly time when all were at peace.

Pirates and marines alike had anchored their ship to closest island, not minding if their worst enemies were sitting at same tables. On the contrary, they would invite others to celebarette with them, giving presents to each other and all over having a blast.

This was true especially at Christams island, a place where this tradition has started at and place where we meet our charecters, Straw Hat pirates, Heart pirates, Kid pirates, DonQuixote pirates, Garp with Coby and Smoker with Taichigi.

"Hey, did you forget we are here too, sis?"

Sigh. No, I didn't forget us, Rose. I was just getting to that, but then you interrupted me. "Well, excuuuse me, princess." And with that she leaved me to peace.

Why does she have to interrupt me when I'm writting this? Seriously, I have to start this fift time already as Rose wanted to see what I'm doing before ripped it to shreds, saying it was "Too cliche." before she leaved to annoy someone else out. Probaldy Eustass or, if she is daring, Law. Ahh, Law...

Fang forgot her writings at that part as she drawed hearts all over her notebook. Time passed, and Rose went to check on her sister, only to find her gazing dreamily at outside, her hand drawing an endless stream of love symbols over once white paper.

Snickering, black head crept behind daydreaming silverette and peaked over her shoulder to look at paper. Her grin got bigger as she saw the starting point of heart marks, her sister wouldn't quess anything.

"Hey Fang."

Smaller girl snapped out of from her fantasy as familiar voice of her bigger sibling was heard just behind her, making her swiftly close her journal with snap before turning around to look at Rose.

She was dressed at her finest, which is translated to her most skin showing outfit. While she used to have a black top, somekind jacket and minishorts, today she just had tube as a dress. Or that was what others would think at first.

It was actually a red strapless top and a pair of red minishorts that Rose had cutted to shorter, now only bearly covering her lower parts.

Her hair was brushed, for once, but was styled immediately after that to look slightly messy. She had her ever present front hair in front of her eye, her stripe matching theme.

She, like usually, had her make-up in place. Bright red lips were in smile, her mascared eyelashes curled slightly up as her eyelid were colored to smokey.

Around her body were gold, golden rings, golden bracelets, golden necklace, golden earrings, golden ankle rings, golden belt, to name most obivious ones.

All three of her tatooes were proudly showing, her 'metallic' inside of her thight, the two blades crossing eac other at her right backside and words "Aim here" at her left side, right where her heart was.

Fang had questioned why she would take something so pernament etached forever to her skin, which was ignored swiftly with question why she would care. She would try to answer but it was all for naught, what was done, was done. Nothing could change it.

Fang herself had for once voluntarilly, read: after all most being killed before she was blackmailed, decided to wear something more womanlike.

She wore a red, fluffy dress that reached her knees. It was something she treassured, Rose had made it when she was learning cutting techinuges and a part of her own training was make a dress while she was blinded.

It turned out fantastic, at least Fang thought, Rose wouldn't care less.

It had 3/4 sleeves tightly hugging her elbows, a silver at opening and afromentioned fluff at skirt part.

She loved it and decided to use it every winter. She didn't use much jewellary, a tiny elf hat sat atop of her head was her only decoration, her long hair gathered in messy bun with few strands that were curled were left to frame her face.

At her feet she had a simple pair of white ballerines, only thing that she didn't have pleassure to buy herself.

"Hey Rose. I see you have changed." Red lips parted to show whitened teeth as skin around blue eye crinkled in grin.

"Of cource I did, all others were too. I just came to say that if you stay here few seconds more, I will eat your food." Rose turned to invisble and ran through door, her laughing echoing behind wooden barriage.

Fang's footsteps were not long away from Rose's, it wasn't a secret that Rose would do just that.

Fang reached Rose at stairs and attacked her from behind, both tumbling down in furry of surprised yell before they crashed on Eustass that had just reached downfloor before was forced to be used as softening.

All three landed on floor, Fang flying few meters away from Rose and Eustass as said couple were in... interesting position.

Rose had landed on Eustass chest, her hands fortunally stopping her face from crushing his own face. Eustass had closed his eyes as girls had crashed on him and opened them slightly too look who was laying over him.

"R-Rose?" Said person was shook her head to get rid of stars surrounding her head before regonized people under her.

"Kiddo! Nice to see you!" He narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, I mean girl friend. Just a girl that is his friend, that's all. Not as actual girlfriend, at least not yet. You see he had a plan for tonight and if it didn't work, well it would work. There is no doubt about it.

"What are you two doing?" Somewhat angry voice said from upper part of stairs. Eustass stiffned under Rose, who raised her head up in exciment, saying loudly. "Hello daddy!"

Said daddy was a tall blonde, dressed in pink collarshirt that wasn't buttoned all up and in black pants, black leather shoes fitted to his feet. He still had his sunglasses on, thankfully. It was Doflamingo, in all of his angry glory. His usually grin seemed now even more forced as he spoke.

"Greetings to you too, Rose. But you didn't answer me, what are you two doing?" Even if question sounded like it was asked from both of them, his eyes were zeroed at Eustass, the really question direscted to him. "What are you doing to my unofficial daughter?"

Poor boy sweated as father kept his eyes at boy before Rose removed herself from Eustass and stood up.

"It was my fault, dad. I ran down the stairs and crashed on to him."

Kid breathed out as glaring eyes were turned to look at Rose, their tone changing to trusting as he laughed. "Fufufufufu, darling hadn't I told you not run inside of the house? Exspecially in my home?" Rose tapped her chin in thought before shot her own smile back to lean man.

"I don't know daddy, have you?" Doflamingo laughed with Rose, neither Eustass or Fang not knowing reason why.

"What's with this laughing?" A voice asked from kitchen door. Turning around, they saw Law with his grin and slight stuble. He was dressed similiar as Doflamingo, his shirt was only yellow. Fang drooled slightly as she saw him, but quickly snapped out from it as Rose answered.

"Oh, it's nothing. We were just laughing, me and daddy."

Law glanced up at blonde man with a raised eyebrow before said. "Well, if you have had enough of laughing, you all could come to the living room, we were just about start decoraiting the tree."

He turned around and walked out from four people. Fang stared hypnotized at her crushs back until Rose shot past her, shouting "Last one at living room doesn't get eggtode!"

It was surprisingly long way to the sitting area, the whole mansion was quite huge actually. What was called jokingly as living room could be used as a ball room with all the space.

Doflamingo had suspicously invited all of them to celebrate Christmas with him. All were about to decline but Rose insisted, blackmailed and threathened, forcing them to come to the party. Fang had chilling suspicous that Rose had actually forced Doflamingo to throw the party, her methods of succesing in that being still in darkness.

They finally appeared in living room with Doflamingo winning, even if he told many times not to run in his house, the hypocrite.

Most of the gang was there, people from all three pirate gangs were decoraiting the christmas tree, rest of persons were at sides or at corners drinking eggtode, eating gingerbreads as they talked with each other, no one stressing over fact that day after this they temporary friendship would be all gone.

Rose immediately ran towards gigantic tree, Fang hot in her heels. They both stopped few meters away from base of tree, their eyes huge and mouth agape as they looked up, trying to see the top of tree.

"Wow! Dad, you are the best!" Rose shouted before hug attacked over Doflamingo, latching him for awhile until jumping towards Baby 5, shouting something like "Auntie!"

Baby 5 had changed her outfit slightly. Her usual french maid changed to similiar looking dress only in red.

She captured Rose in her arms and spinned slighly smaller girl around, getting giggles from girl.

"What has my favorite girl been doing?" Baby 5 asked after setting black haired girl down.

Said girl started exciteldy blabber about all of her adventures, her hands moving from left to right as she descibed at her journeys, drawing her aunt to some corner so that they could tell stories to each other without disturbance.

Fang felt slightly lost in spacious room. All were having fun time, Garp and Smoker were both smoking cigarettes as Taichigi and Coby talked with each other besides two marine admirals.

Zoro was sleeping, a cup of eggtode sitting in his hand. Sanji was noodle dancing around all the females, time after time yelling compliments to them.

Luffy with Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Shachi, Penguin and Franky had taken as their job to decorate tree.

She didn't want to eat anythingt yet, there would be dinner about hour away, nor she wanted drink anything. She didn't want to force herself to any conservation, she found them slightly invaiding with all the questions of what is happening now with her life.

"Is everything alright, Fang?" She turned around to see Law, one hand holding a cup of eggtode as other was tucked inside his pockets.

"Y-yeah, I just wondered what I should do next." She said, turning her head as loud laughing could be heard from some of talking groups, sounding like Rose.

"Oh and have you decided yet what to do?" She shook her head in deny, her eyes turning to look at taller human.

"No, I haven't yet. Why you ask?" He grazed her with one of his smiles, secretly melting her inside, before pointed towards balcony at backside of the room.

"Would you like to come with me to outsides?" Fang gave a glance to the glass doors, quickly looked at busy people before slightly smiled and nodded, saying softly yet clearly. "I would love to."

He leaded her to glass doors, carefully pushing people in front of them away to reach their destination. When they were succesfully in cold, cleaning air in alone did she finally feel natural. She never liked crowded places and add to the fact that their enemy was in the same room with them had made it almost nightmarish for her.

"Thank you, Law."

He was surprised of sudden words. "Why do you thank me?"

She gave him a small smile, her eyes looking at happy persons at other side of glass. "Without you pulling me away from there, I think I would have leaved the party."

He chuckled at her words, reassuring her. "You don't need to thank me."

Comfortable silence allowed couple to enjoy at the others precense until both opened mouth at same time, saying same thing at same time. "Listen, I have something to tell you..."

Both looked at other before broke in chukles.

"You say first." Law said first, wanting to hear what she had being about to say first before saying his own thing. She smiled at him before looked up at black sky that had stars twinkling all around it.

"You know, I have never seeing such a beautiful night as this one." She breathed out happily, her breath visible as she spoke. Law just hmm'ed at first her statement, turning his head to look at dark sky.

"I have seen more beautiful things but this comes to close to top five." She looked at him at corner of her eyes, before saying.

"You know also, I have never been in this kind of party." He turned to look at Fang who kept her gaze tightly at world above her.

"Of cource I have been in some party, due Rose's forcing me, but I have never been this close of love. I mean, you can feel it from here." He nodded as another string of laughter was heard from inside. She sighed.

"I don't know why but when you took me from there, I realized why sis says to grap your changed with two hands." He raised an eyebrow at her words, mystified of her point.

She turned her head and offered a smile to him. "I really like you, Law. I really, really, really do. I would even dare to say that I love you, but..."

She stopped at there, not because she didn't have more to say, but because he pressed a finger over her lips.

"I think I know what you are saying." He said, gently smiling to her.

"And just so you know, I like you too, Fang." He descented slowly over her before pressed his lips on her's in tender kiss.

Suddenly, applause were heard from other side of glass, breaking the tender moment. Couple turned to look at glass doors to see that they got an audience watching them, some wolf whistling, some applauding as more emotionals were drying their eyes.

Fang blushed hard, she didn't knew so many were watching as Law just lazily laid an arm over her and leaded her inside.

"Don't worry, they are just curious." He was right as the minute they stepped inside, Fang was stolen from him by girls and Law was forced to endure backslaps he got from men.

"What was it like?" "Was he a good kisser?" "Are you now an item?" "When do you have the wedding?" The last one was from Rose, who grinded as Fang glared at her.

Silverette sighed before answered the questions. "It was amazing, yes, he was, I don't know and at least not for awhile."

Rose's grin got bigger. "So sometime at summer." before she left, leaving an angry Fang behind as she walked to Law, perhaps to congrulate him too. But insted of her going there, she turned and walked towards different direction.

No one noticed, they all had gone back to talking to each other but Eustass noticed. It was by coinsidence, he was about to start his own plan and needed something to moisten his troath. The serving table was close to door, making him see how Rose walked out from ball room with a grin.

Deciding that he could maybe help her, in some unkonw thing, he followed her.

She made many twists and turns, he lost her for a moment but found her again just outside of somekind room, he hadn't looked at every room their host had made so this was unknown terratory to him.

She opened the door and walked inside, forgetting to close the door behind her. This allowed him to peak at what she was doing and that was what he did. She was rummaging at some brown boxes, muttering denying everytime she throved some christmas orniments away.

She shouted joyfully and stood up as she found what she was looking for. At her hands were a bunch of mistelioes, fresh from outsides. She laughed evily as she brought mistelioes close to her, a plan already forming in her mind.

She turned herself as ghost and walked through wall, disappearing from Kid's sight. He leaved his peaking place, no reason to sty here now that she had gone. He walked back to living room, hearing laughter emitaiting from area. He blinked as he saw reason for laughter.

Somehow a mistelioe had appeared just over Garp and Smoker and other talking groups, people under them becoming redder as seconds ticked away. It didn't help that the mastermind of this plan was laughing, her father besides her.

"You can't leave until you had kissed person in front of you!" She somehow was able to say between her laughings.

Those unfortunate to be underneth one of leaves, glared at happy girl but then looked back to peron who was doomed to same faith.

Gulping down their pride, some of more fortunate to have other gender as partner, leaved a quick kiss at others lips before backing away, like they were burnt.

Of cource some more innocent ones, Luffy and Chopper, didn't see why and just kissed their own partner, Nami and Robin respectivelly, without any problem. But couples like Sanji and Zoro or Garp and Smoker refused hotly to do it, even when she said they would cursed if they didn't. She pouted at boys.

"It's not that hard." She gave a quick kiss at Doflamingos cheek. "Look, you don't even have to kiss them at their lips!"

Males all over the room scowled at other males, before she annoucended something.

"If you don't, then there will be no food to you!" That made some men to gulp and, under belief of this ending quically, kissed male in front of them.

Other persons applauded as they did and laughed as some dramatic ones cried for soap.

They were still some stuborn ones, making Rose pout more and to tug Doflamingos pants, to get his attention. "Daddy, could you please?"

His grin got bigger as he chuckled. "Fufufufufu. Of cource, darling."

He raised both of his hands, strings appearing immediately at his finger tips. After that, well, only thing you could hear was cries of surprise and unlucky footsteps until it chaged to applauses and laughter.

We see our charecters again at dinner table, the wide surface full of christmas treats from all over the world. Their host was standing, his arms wide as he grinded.

"Dig in!" He said before sat down to eat, noises from forks and knives drowning under noise of people talking over their food.

"So darling, has it been fun?" Rose nodded her head, gulped down her food that was in her mouth before said exciteldy. "Yes! It has been fantastic, dad!"

He laughed happily. "Glad to hear that, Rose!" They ate some of their delicious food until Rose asked a question that has been pleaquing her mind from start of the night.

"Dad, is Santa going to come?" Blond man was about to say something but sudden shout at other end of table stopped him.

"Santa claus!" He chuckled as he saw his daughters face full of exciment before said. "Go if you want know."

She immediately shot up and ran to the ball room where some persons had already gone to.

Slamming doors open, her eye looked wildly around the room for jolly old man until it zeroed at sight of tall, fat man that was dressed in red jacket and pants, his white bear hiding most of his face.

"Santa!" Was poor man's only warning until he was tackled by red and black bullet.

Both persons crashed on the floor, Rose atop of Father Christmas. She happily snuggled on to his bear, getting somewhat akward pettings at her back.

"Hohohoho, what a joyfull children you are." Santa was obliviously fake laughing but she didn't care.

"Santa, Santa. Here is a list of things that I want." She gave costumed man a big roll of paper from somewhere. Others jaw almost hit floor as it fully revalved to be almost half a kilometre long.

"And here is the list to next year what I want, just to be sure though, I will send you new list at summer." Sha had another roll in her hands, presenting it to red cloathed man.

He laughed akwardly as he took both lists and stuffed them to pocket he had at his jacket. "Hohohoho, I will be sure to read them soon. Why wouldn't you stand up, Santa's bone isn't all that great after so many years of living."

She nodded, helped man up before skipped back to dinning room. Doflamingo noticed at her sudden appearence back at her seat and questioned her about it.

She lifted her gaze from her food, her smile boyish as she said. "I already got what I wanted." He blinked about it for awhile before laughed, scaring people that still were at table.

They ended their dinner and went back to ball room, people minding carefully where they walked as mistelioes still were hanging from ceiling. Fang and Law had disappeared around dinner, but no one were surprised about the fact.

Some people were searching Rose though, seeing she had said somekind surprise would happen around ten o'clock. And at excatly as clock struck ten times did something happen.

All the lights disappeared, making few more easily scared people start panic, music started to play, very dramatic music I have to say, and from somewhere, Rose's voice annouced.

"Gentlemans and ladies, would you please go outside, our show is about to start. I repeat, our show is about to start outside. Thank you."

People were confused at situation but obeyed her orders. When the last one finally walked out from mansion, did Rose speak up again, somehow magnifeing her voice.

"I welcome you all to the Winter Wonderland!"

All were speechless, in front of them was an amusment park fully made of snow and ice, lights flashing every where as mini-game sellers sold their game to the villagers that were already at park. Somekind snow made vehicle was driven some distance from them, Rose with her magnifier shouting at them.

"Come along as we go through Winter Wonderland! Tour is free to join!" Straw Hats, Kids, Hearts and DonQuixote all went to this tour, some villagers coming to tour too.

"I'm your guide, Rose DonQuixote, and welcome to our tour that shows Winter Wonderland fully to you!" She turned down her megaphone to shout at driver. "We can roll!"

"At left of you, you can see..."

It was about midnight until they finally saw each other back at mansion.

They all had a blast, Doflamingo had won Zoro in Hammer game, Luffy with Usopp was able to win, nimbly, Killer and Bepo in a game of basket ball, Shachi and Penguin got stuck in Ferris wheel with Chopper and Brook, Baby 5, Trebole, Sugar and Robin walked around park, sometimes entertaining themselves with games and Rose absolutely beated them all with her dodging skills at Shoot-and-Splash.

Because she had won it, and that she stole most of their prizes, she had most of stuffed toys, candy and other useless junk.

They were drinking hot chocolate, coupled with whip cream top, when something blowing up was heard. Everybody searched around for noise maker, some even looking at Rose for explanitanions but she didn't know either, until their host started laugh. "Fufufufufu, so they started already."

When he got only mystified looks, he pointed at outside where fireworks were popping, leaving sky full of coloars. Rose hummed happily at melody of We Wish You A Merry Christmas and not soon after that, started singing it.

Others went with it, joining chorus of mitchmatched voices as song continued. And with that I end my journal.

"No, no, no! You can't end it to that!" Ugh, okay Rose! How do you want it to end then?

"Well you could explain did Eustass succes in his plan?" Ah, you're impossible!

Okay, so it was just about when all were about to go to sleep and Eustass was slightly down. He hadn't done anything as he planned and he was sure he was doomed to stay single for rest of his life.

Rose happened to be appear from kitchen, she had just eaten small night snack, read: the none eated turkey, and was walking now back to her bed to go back sleeping until her dad notices her awake, when she saw down-winged Kid.

She furrowned her brows in thought, nobody should feel sad at Christmas, before an idea came to her.

Stelthy, she tiptoed behind him before took hold of his shoulders and spinned him around.

Eustass was confused at sudden touch at his shoulders before he was turned and kissed.

It was only chastic one, so it ended quickally and made it possible for him to see his kisser in all of her pyjama glory. But to him, she just looked cute, what with messy hair and over-sized, candy sticks all over white pants and shirt.

"You should smile, you look better with smile than frown." She winked at him before went at her way, leaving him to look at her fleeting backside with wide eyes.

When she disappeared behind corner, did he finally react. "Yes!" He shouted, one arm elbowing. He was throved with pink slipper, hitted excatly at his head.

"Shut up! Some tries to sleep here!" Before loud band as door was closed was heard.

"Yes..." He whispered this time, doing his early action in smaller scale.

He silently skipped to his room, carefully not to say wake anybody at his walk to his room. And that was last thing that happened at that day. Happy? "Could be better, but I quess it's okay." Sigh, you can't appriacate anything, can you? "I appriacate food." Argh, I'm done with you. That's the end, and nothing can change it! "I never said that you need to change it."... Anyways, Have a safe Christmas!

With Love: Fang&Rose and their inventor!


End file.
